


Relaxing then fighting

by Miraculous_ninja345



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Chen's Noodle House, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Sometime in between season 9 and 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_ninja345/pseuds/Miraculous_ninja345
Summary: Kai and skylor just chilling in the sky dojo after taking care of the city, then going to find a little more action before the day is over.
Relationships: Kai & Skylor (Ninjago), Kai/Skylor (Ninjago), Kailor
Kudos: 11





	Relaxing then fighting

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fic of Kai and Skylor in the sky dojo(?)  
> This is my first fic on this site so yeah, please enjoy :)

Kai was so glad to see Skylor after their whole adventure in the first realm. Countless hours of running and fighting in the barren lands of Oni and Dragon, being hunted by the dragon hunters. He was thankful that he was able to spend some quiet time with skylor.

Kai brought her to the monastery, to get away while repairs were being made around the city. Skylor was resting on his bed just watching as he tried on his old gi’s.

“So you didn’t get arrested at all?” He asked squeezing into his tournament outfit. 

“No, and even if I did I can pay someone a lot to get me out.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot you own a noodle empire.” He tied the belt and turned to skylor who was messing around with fire. He walked over and jumped onto the bed snuggling next to her. “By the way why do you work in one of the shops and not in a penthouse or a house back on Chen’s island?”

“I do. I just prefer seeing you more.”

“Well we are the ninja, we should invite you more on our adventures.” He caught her flame and spun it into a mini-tornado.

“Not the ninja. You, Kai smith.” Skylor smiled linking her hand with his. Kai froze up, the mini-tornado disappeared and kai’s cheeks went red. 

“Well uh- I uh, uh yeah that’s cool- I mean that’s sweet.” She pecked kai’s cheek and got up from the bed, she grabbed her bow and flipped up her hood.

“A few days ago, some thugs hijacked one of my factories in downtown Ninjago. Wanna help?”

“You know it!” Kai jumped off the bed and ran with skylor out the door and to the same .”WAIT!”

“What?” She asked worryingly

“I need to change this outfit.”

“Really Kai?”

“Skylor if I’m gonna fight, I’m gonna fight in style!” 

She rolled her eyes and continued to walk out of the ninjas’ monastery. She flipped back her hood and smiled, a smile that only kai and the others could see. Out of all the ninja to fall for, to support and betray it had to be Kai Smith, Master of fire.

Suddenly a dragon of fire appeared in front of her with her master of fire on top.

“Hey, I said if we’re gonna fight, we’re gonna fight in style!” He smiled.

“You ninja are so extra.” She jumped onto the dragon and held onto kai on their way to beat up some thugs.


End file.
